


beating around the bush, and other fun activities

by TheMightiestPotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPotato/pseuds/TheMightiestPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sporadic drabbles based in the VLD series. Ships will vary per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coward

 

It was simple, Shiro reasoned with himself for the umpteenth time, it had to be.

If Lance could admit to it so easily then Shiro knew he could too. Granted, it took a few months of awkward stares in Keith’s general direction and an amazing display of insults equal flirting, but they got there in the end.

And it had been months, whereas Shiro’s been aware of his feelings for Matt for years and he still hasn’t acted on them; he talked himself into admitting to it, and then talked himself right out of it again in front of Matt’s door numerous times.

It’d be selfish, was always the first reason. Pidge had just gotten her brother back, and he wanted to make sure they had plenty of time together, and for Matt to readjust to life outside of Galran control, before he admitted something that could…could what exactly?

‘Could ruin their relationship’ was way too melodramatic – they both valued each other’s friendship too much to allow it to be ruined by something that could easily be talked through and an understanding reached.

The black paladin huffed out softly, annoyed at his own thoughts as they ran in circles once again. He couldn’t even ask for advice, the other’s would latch onto it (Lance especially) and come hard and heavy with the teasing and potentially let Matt know before Shiro was ready for him to. So yeah, no going for advice, for his own sake.

“Hey Shiro?” He tensed, just slightly, at Matt’s voice and looked over at the over with a gentle smile.

“Matt, something wrong?”

“Er, no, not really.” The other had the blanket wrapped around him as he shuffled into the room to settle in the seat next to him. “Just been feeling kinda restless, I guess. I mean I get why you all want me to relax, but I hate feeling useless you know?” He sat on the edge of the seat, his hands moved from their grip on the blanket to settle on his lap, near immediately he began to fumble his fingers.

Shiro sighed and nodded slightly, his eyes the drawn towards the old nervous habit as his hand rested over both of Matt’s and gave a gentle squeeze.

“I know, I’ll talk to the others about giving you more stuff to do.”

Matt smiled brightly at his words and gave a slight nod.

“Thanks Shiro.”

“Anytime.”

Silence followed, the comfortable kind, like a warm blanket of familiarity and safety that Shiro hasn’t felt in a while.

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

Say it, a part of him thought. Get it out there, so you both can discuss it now or he at least knows and can decide on where to take it. Tell him.

Instead, Shiro smiled gently as his hand gently took Matt’s in his.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

 _Coward_.


	2. Melodrama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that one line of dialogue from the season 2 trailer and my sincere hope nothing bad happens to space dad

The ship rumbled beneath their feet as Thace and Keith walked quickly to the escape pod. Keith, while his year in space thus far had steadied him and accustomed him to ship turbulence, still stumbled just slightly. He was steadied as Thace gently gripped his elbow and kept him straight.

“I’m fine.” The red paladin growled as he jerked his arm free. His glare directed at the Galran changed to concern when his gaze went instead to the form Thace carried over his shoulder.

“We should keep moving.” He said simply, and Keith glared at him once more before Shiro groaned in agreement.

“The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

“Don’t waste your energy with talk, Paladin.” Thace admonished gently as he looked over his shoulder to regard Shiro. His stare was met with a slight nod before the Voltron leader allowed his head to fall against the Galran’s wide shoulder. Thace nodded to himself lightly as he looked down to Keith. “The hangar is just ahead, and the pods have medkits. His injuries are treatable.”

Keith nodded, and his eyes narrowed with determination as they sped their pace. Thace kept up easily, his eyes focused on their escape route just ahead while his ears focused behind and around them. No alarms blared, Thace’s aid to the captured Paladins was unknown.

For now.

He felt suspicious and wary when they got into the pod without trouble. He gently sat Shiro into one of the padded seats before he made his way to the control panel. The doors closed and Keith moved from standing sentry to kneel beside Shiro.

The black paladin looked horrible, his eyes reminded Keith of the old war veteran he once knew; pained and troubled, aged beyond their years. There were bags under his eyes and a few thin cuts lined his cheek. Like claw-marks, still red against his skin as if they were fresh.

Mostly, Shiro just looked exhausted, but he’d live, right? The Galran had said that he would.

Keith felt himself bristle and he looked over his shoulder at said Galran just as the pod rocked with its engines and shot out and away. There were no windows, but he was sure there was already a good distance between the Galran ship and them.

He had no idea why he trusted the Galran, he had no reason to, but when he opened his cell with Shiro carried in his arms and a firm ‘follow me’ Keith saw no other alternative.

“Keith…” He looked to Shiro as he spoke, his pain carried in his voice as his hand came to cradle his side. He probably had a wound hidden by the cloth, there was a reason Thace had carried him after all. Keith rested his hand over Shiro’s other and looked at his leader in open concern.

“Keith…if I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron…”

The words had ice form in Keith’s veins, his eyes wide as he stared at Shiro in panic.

“W-what?”

He couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t, why would Shiro ask him to? He wasn’t fit to be a leader!

Behind them, there was a beep as Thace opened a compartment and pulled out a kit. The Galran clucked his tongue at Shiro’s words like a parent about to scold a child. The alien was the picture of calm as he settled beside Shiro.

Keith reckoned that frown hasn’t left his face this entire time.

“Don’t be so melodramatic.” He said simply as he lifted what appeared to be healing gel and a gauze from the kit. “And think before you place that responsibility onto someone, Paladin.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed at the words.

“Keith is –”

“He is the Red Paladin. A pilot who’s chosen by the lion for his reliance on instincts.” He settled a stern look on Shiro. “A person who relies on instincts to make their choices does not make for a decisive leader.”

“Keith can do it. I know he can.” Keith allowed the conversation to carry on without him, the Galran expressing his doubts perfectly. He and the Galran even shared at snort at that.

“The bond between pilot and lion cannot be forced.” Thace said with some finality. “You do not decide who the next leader of Voltron will be, the black lion will. And besides, you are not dying.”

That was the end of that conversation, and the console of the pod beeped for their attention.

“Is that the Galrans?”

“No. I blocked all hails from Galran ships. It should be your castle.” Keith nodded as he stood and moved to the control panel.

“I’ll get it then.”

He wanted out of that conversation. There was a pit in his stomach, deep and uncomfortable when he listened to Shiro’s words.

When the screen lit up to Lance’s dumb face too close to the monitor he allowed a small smile. 


	3. Summer Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sinful Ship™  
> No idea what the world setting for this is, I just wanted to write morning cuddles

There was something to be said about summer mornings; particularly the mornings when you aren’t in a rush and could laze about the apartment for as long as you please, when you can take things at your own pace and have a day of complete relaxation.

Then, there were those mornings where it was too bloody hot to consider doing anything but staying in the room with air-condition.

Shiro grumbled as he rolled onto his back, his bare legs spread in the small space Sendak left for him (greedy bed hog) as he tried to cool down. The blankets had been kicked to the floor during the night but that did little help; he slept next to a fluffy furnace after all.

A fluffy furnace that was adamant to hold him close despite the heat.

The human groaned softly as soft fur gently nuzzled into his cheek, but he turned to look at him nonetheless. He was glad he did, the small contented smile on Sendak’s lips was a rare one, and one he reserved only for Shiro’s eyes.

“Sleep well?” The Galran’s voice was a deep, low mumble that never failed to send a shudder down Shiro’s spine.

“No.” He’d spent most of the night kicking out to get comfortable. How Sendak managed to sleep in the clammy heat, Shiro would never know.  The once commander was not a light sleeper and even Lance’s excitable yells couldn’t rouse him (nor several hard kicks throughout the night it seemed.) He envied him.

Sendak hummed softly at his answer, though it felt more like a purr that vibrated through their bed and settled low and warm between Shiro’s legs. The small smile became something of a grin as a clawed hand gently trailed under Shiro’s shirt and along his waist.

“Perhaps if you had stripped you would’ve been able to sleep my dear.” The contented grogginess was giving away to Sendak’s usual casual smugness. Shiro felt himself sigh and roll his eyes even as he internally called himself an idiot. He wouldn’t give Sendak the satisfaction of knowing that.

He sat up and his sweaty shirt clung to his back. Normally he’d feel filthy (he still did, just a bit. Sweaty clothes aren’t comfortable after all) but the way Sendak’s gaze fixed on him appraisingly even before he pulled his shirt off made him almost giddy.

A moment later and his shirt was off and Sendak’s lips were against his neck, teeth gently grazing against the skin.


	4. "Can I see you turn into a giant robot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon was a buzzkill even before the whole taking over the known universe thing. Allura just wanted to see them turn into a giant robot.

“No.”

Zarkon’s tone was firm in the denial of the request, his eyes hard as they narrowed at Alfor in distain, a silent berate carried easily in that one glance – ‘You are ridiculous and not worthy of your lion’ – before the Galran’s hard gaze fell upon the child that clung to her father’s leg.

“Voltron is not a toy to be trifled with for your amusement, little _princess_.” There was so much spite carried through in the hiss of the title, enough for even little Allura to pick up on and glare upwards at the other. Zarkon was harsh even towards a child it seemed. “Voltron is a weapon, a spectacular one, and should be treated as such. Not as an oversized doll for a spoiled-”

“That’s enough.” Alfor said simply and Zarkon smirked in that way he did when he was amused at Alfor’s expense. That smirk had grown increasingly common nowadays. Allura’s grip tightened on his cape and he looked down only for his heart to break at the tears that pricked at the edge of his daughter’s eyes.

“I have made my point.” The words were spoken with finality and Alfor deigned the short-lived meeting over when the black paladin turned to look upon the glowing purple console. He lifted Allura easily and her arms wrapped around his neck and head pressed against his cheek as she clung to him for silent comfort. The tears would come easier outside of Zarkon’s company.

As they left the other stated over his shoulder; “We will converse later without any…distractions, Alfor.” The doors closed behind them and Allura’s shoulder shook.

“He’s not nice.” She whimpered, the same whimper from when she would come to his room talking about nightmares or monsters that lingered after he and the maids left her.

“I know, little darling, I know.” A gentle kiss to the forehead soothed her. “But Zarkon has been under a lot of stress lately concerning the uprisings.” It was an excuse that came easily, the same one offered by the other paladins when they looked upon their leader.

Alfor just wished it didn’t result in the knot in his stomach and the voice in his head that hissed “Lies.”


End file.
